Truth or Dare: Trouble with a capital T
by Rikorisu
Summary: The Digi Frontier Gang plays a little game of truth or dare full of fun... and DISASTER!


**yym: After reading random truth or dare fanfics, I decided to write one myself!**

**Ryuu: Aww… I'm not in this one. (feeling gloomy)**

**yym: You weren't in ****Insanity in the Morning!**** either.**

**Tommy: That was my story.**

**Ryuu: (even more gloomy)**

**Koji: So we're going to play Truth or Dare?**

**Kouichi: Uh-oh.**

**Koji: She's going to plan something bad that's going to happen to us. Especially to me.**

**yym: Yup! Especially to you Koji!**

**Koji: Oh no… What are you going to do to me?**

**yym: Well, Mr. I'm-a-big-bad-lone-wolf aka Koji Minamoto, you're going to do something that I doubt that you'll never ever do in your life!**

**Koji: So what is it?**

**yym: I can't tell you but you'll see. MWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Koji: …………..Why do you make me suffer the most?**

**yym: BECAUSE YOU'RE KOJI!! (glomps him)**

**Koji: Help me!**

**Kouichi: (tries to sneak away)**

**yym: KOUICHI!! (glomps him too)**

**Kouichi: AHHHHH!**

**Ryuu: (still gloomy) Read and review… **

**yym: Did I mention that I don't own Digimon? **

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Trouble with a capital T**

The gang had decided come over Takuya's house for an anniversary party of the day they went to the Digital World. Promptly at six, Mr. I'm-a-big-bad-lone-wolf **(Koji: Hey!)** I mean Koji, arrived in front of Takuya's door. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, Kouichi arrived. He ran up to the door and smiled at Koji. Then they both waved at Kouichi's mom as she drove off. Kouichi grinned.

"It's been so long since we been over to Takuya's house, eh Koji?" His serious twin shook his head.

"I had better things to do but Zoe threatened me to come otherwise she'll pummel me. And I rather NOT be pummeled by Zoe", he said glumly. Kouichi shivered. Zoe can pummel REALLY hard. Poor Takuya. He made her angry once and she slapped him really hard. The mark is still on his cheek. They rang the doorbell and Takuya's brother Shinya opened it.

"Takky's in the living room and he's getting whupped by Zoe!" he shouted gleefully and then ushered them into the living room. They saw Zoe and Takuya, playing Digimon Rumble Arena 2 on the Xbox, J.P and Tommy watching them. Takuya was playing as Agunimon (of course!) and Zoe was currently playing as BlackWarGreymon (she digivolved it!). The fight was intense but it looked like Zoe had the winning hand. J.P was eating popcorn and Tommy was drinking a bottle of water while observing carefully of what strategies Zoe was using. The battle finally ended as BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer blasted Agunimon and Takuya lost.

"YAY! I WON!" Zoe shouted cheerfully. Then she saw the twins. "Oh you two finally came."

"Like we had a choice", Koji muttered, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Zoe punched Koji, who winced at the pain even though he practiced kendo.

"Ow…" he said painfully, rubbing his arm.

"Hmph! So what do you guys all want to do?" she asked. The boys all looked at each other and said simply: "Videogames." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" She picked up Tommy's empty water bottle and she had an idea.

"Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!" The boys looked at her if she was crazy.

"But that's for girls", Takuya whined.

"Yeah… and we're MEN", J.P emphasized the 'men' part. Zoe became outraged.

"ANYONE CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPID EXCUSE!! SO ARE WE GOING TO PLAY OR ARE WE GOING TO PLAY??" she screamed, ready to pummel them all. The boys all huddled, nodding in fear. Zoe stopped being angry and smiled happily.

"I knew you'd play so we're playing, okay?" she said cheerfully. The boys nodded again, trembling with fear.

"Hey, you're playing Truth or Dare? Can I play?" They all turned to see Shinya. Takuya stopped being scared.

"NO WAY!! YOU ARE NOT PLAYING SHINYA!!" he burst out. Shinya looked like he was about to cry. Takuya felt a tight grip on his shoulder and turned his head to see Zoe's angry face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET YOUR BROTHER PLAY OR ELSE, KANBARA." Takuya gulped. The only time Zoe would call him by his last name was when she was REALLY angry at him.

"O-okay, Z-zoe… Sh-shinya, you c-can pl-play w-with us", he said nervously. Zoe let go of his grip and smiled.

"Why don't you go first, Shinya?" Shinya's face turned bright.

"OKAY!" They all gathered in a circle on the floor. Zoe set down the bottle and Shinya spun it. Round and round it goes… it landed on Takuya. He jumped and hid behind the twins, trying to deny it landed on him. Shinya grinned evilly.

"Okay, dear older brother of mine… Truth or Dare?" Takuya thought hard what to choose. Shinya was still going to embarrass him either way. But Truth would be much worse since Shinya knows just about every of his embarrassing moments.

"Umm… Dare?"

"I dare you to dance around in a dress and sing the Barbie Girl song."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!"

"Or go outside and do the same dare in front of the neighbors."

"FIRST DARE!! FIRST DARE!! THERE IS NO FREAKIN' WAY AM I DOING THE SECOND DARE!!"

"Okay then, now head upstairs and change into one of Mom's cocktail dresses and then come down here." Takuya got up, grumbling, and went upstairs. Minutes later, he came back wearing his mother's cocktail dress.

"Shinya… I am so going to kill you for this…" Then he started singing and dancing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In Barbie World_

_I'm made of plastic_

_That's so fantastic!_

**(A/N: Um… I think that's how the song goes. Oh well.)** Everybody covered their ears as Takuya sang horribly at the top of his lungs. Then he forgot the rest of the lyrics so he just sang la-la to the rhythm.

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la…_

Takuya stopped singing and dancing and glared at Shinya. If looks can kill, Shinya would have been dead. They all laughed as Takuya went upstairs to change and he returned downstairs.

"My turn", he said gritting his teeth. Takuya spun the bottle and round and round it goes… it landed on Zoe.

"Truth or Dare?" Zoe thought hard before deciding.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to whack Shinya on the head hard. REAL hard", he said angrily. Zoe looked at Shinya, who had had tears in his eyes.

"I can't do that, Takuya. That's too mean."

"Then I dare you to not hit or threaten any of us for a week." _Smart move, Takuya. You should have done that days ago so I don't have to be here_,Koji thought. Zoe shrugged.

"Okay." She spun the bottle and round and round it goes… it landed on Tommy.

"Truth or Dare, Tommy?"

"Umm… I pick Truth", Tommy replied. Zoe smirked.

"Tell us who your crush is, Tommy." Tommy blushed and looked the other way. He mumbled something.

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

"I said her name is Shinai!" Zoe giggled.

"Aww… how cute! Our Tommy's growing up!" Tommy turned red again and spun the bottle. Round and round it goes… it landed on Shinya.

"Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take me on in DRA 2 when this game is over using Calumon!" Shinya gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding-you're-making-me-use-a-fluffy-marshmallow-that-can't-even-fight look.

"Yup!" Takuya was laughing really hard.

"CALUMON IS WEAK!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO LOSE SHINYA!!"

"Be quiet Takuya. I recorded you singing the Barbie Girl song."

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE–" Shinya already spun the bottle. Round and round it goes … it landed on Kouichi.

"Truth or Dare, Kouichi?"

"Truth, please."

"Who do you like?" Kouichi blushed.

"Well… umm… I like…"

"He likes Kasumi."

"KOJI!! HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND OUT??"

"I read your journal." Zoe giggled.

"Aww… you're in love with Kasumi, Kouichi?" Kouichi blushed and he was going to kill Koji for spilling it out. Then he had the perfect idea on how to exact his revenge. He spun the bottle and round and round it goes… it landed on Mr. I'm-a-big-bad-lone-wolf, I mean Koji, and Kouichi smirked.

"Truth or Dare, Koji?" Koji had a bad feeling about this. Kouichi was going to get revenge on him. He thought carefully on what he should choose. Then Koji decided.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Takuya and J.P be your hairdressers." Koji turned pale.

"THERE IS NO WAY THOSE TWO ARE TOUCHING MY HAIR!!" he screamed at his twin. Kouichi smirked.

"Or I dare you to put your hair down, wear a dress, and act like a girl for a week."

"Not doing that either."

"Then I dare you to tell us who you like."

"You can't dare me to tell the truth! That's against the rules."

"Umm… Koji? It says here in the rules that as long as the dare has 'dare' then you MUST do it", J.P said while on Takuya's computer. He was bored since he didn't get a turn yet.

"ARGH!" Koji growled. He didn't want to anyone to touch his hair, especially J.P and Takuya but he didn't want to be a girl for a week. And there was NO way that he would tell them who he liked. Koji sighed.

"First dare."

"Okay then. Takuya, J.P, take him to a bathroom." Koji shot a I'm-going-to-murder-you glare at his twin before following J.P and Takuya into the bathroom. Kouichi stuck his tongue out. J.P brought a little stool in, leaned it against the bathtub, and Koji sat down on it. They put a cloth over him. Koji took off his bandana and let his hair down.

"So what are you going to do with my hair?" Koji asked angrily.

"We're just going to shampoo your hair since we know you wouldn't let us do anything else to it" J.P replied.

"OMG… you actually look like a girl!!" Takuya laughed. Koji punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Say that again and I'll smack you with a kendo stick."

"Okay! Okay! Geez, calm down. Okay, I'm going to comb your hair and rinse it. J.P, go in the cabinet and pass me the silver bottle to the right, NOT the left." J.P nodded and reached for it but stumbled in the cramped bathroom and all the hair products fell out from the cabinet.

"Oops. My bad. I'll pick them up." He picked them all up and put them back in a random order. Then he saw there were two unlabeled silver bottles. _Hmm… which one should choose?,_ he thought._ Didn't Tacky say the one on the right or left? AHHH!! I don't remember! Oh wait! It's the right!_ He selected the bottle on the right and passed it to Takuya. Takuya opened the lid and lathered the shampoo onto Koji's hair.

"Your hair's going to look great!" He said as he started washing the poor boy's hair. _I am so going to kill Kouichi for this…_ Koji thought through all this. After lathering and rinsing Koji's hair, Takuya noticed his hands were silver-white. Then he noticed Koji's hair was turning silvery -white. _Uh-oh_, he thought, _J.P must have taken the wrong bottle! This is the hair dye Shinya used for Halloween! Good thing it's not permanent… I think. KOJI'S GOING TO MURDER US!! Let's see if I could wash it off._ Takuya grabbed another bottle of shampoo and lathered it on Koji's hair and rinsed intensively but the hair was still silvery-white. J.P noticed too and hissed into Takuya's ear.

"Takky, what the heck did you do to Koji's hair? You are so dead!"

"It's your fault" Takuya hissed back, "You screwed up the bottles! We're both dead!"

"Are you guys done yet? I want to see what you did to my hair", Koji asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, umm… we have to go to the other bathroom for more supplies! We'll be back!" They both rushed out of the bathroom. Koji got suspicious. They were suddenly jumpy so they might have done something to his hair. Koji carefully got up to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Kouichi and Zoe were watching Shinya fight Tommy as Calumon against his Kumamon and he was actually winning. The fight was intense though and in the end it came out as a tie.

"Hey, that was a great match, Shinya! You're pretty good with Calumon!"

"Thanks! You're pretty good with Kumamon too!" They shook hands and Zoe smiled. Kouichi wasn't paying attention. _I wonder what's taking Takuya and J.P so long?,_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"TAKUYA AND J.P!! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY HAIR?! I LOOK LIKE SOME FREAKIN' ANIME CHARACTER!! **(A/N: Guess which one?)** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

They saw Koji rushing out with… silvery-white hair! They all burst out laughing.

"You look like Sesshomaru!!" Zoe giggled.

"Shut up! Now where are those two? They are going to regret for messing with my hair." He cracked his knuckles and left to hunt them down. Kouichi smirked.

Vengeance had never been this hilarious.

* * *

**Ryuu: Poor J.P… he didn't get his turn at all.**

**yym: That's why he's Koji's hairdresser along with Takky!**

**Koji: My poor hair… T.T**

**yym: You look like Sesshomaru!**

**Kouichi: Yeah… he does look a little like him.**

**Koji: Shut up. I still need to murder you, Kouichi.**

**Kouichi: I wasn't the one who wrote this.**

**yym: I WROTE IT!! AND YOU CAN'T HURT AN AUTHOR!! WE HAVE IMAGINATION!!**

**Koji: Oh yeah… I have this whip! (takes out Sesshomaru's whip)**

**Kouichi: Wow, are you cosplaying Sesshomaru, Koji?**

**Koji: Shut up!**

**yym: Well I have this sword! (takes out Tetsusaiga)**

**Ryuu: Review please if you don't want these two to fight.**


End file.
